Final Destiny
by Final Spirit
Summary: The Shikon No Tama, the Jewel of Four Souls has been completed...and a wish was made...now Inuyasha's grandson must embark on a journey to once again save the world. PLEASE READ!
1. Prologue

Author's Note-This is my second fanfiction, but my first on Inuyasha. The story might  
  
mention a lot of things you might not know about but thats because I know ALOT about  
  
Inuyasha that you might not know about. Plus I might not have mentioned it in that small  
  
paragraph on the first page but this story isn't only Inuyasha. It's a mix of Inuyasha, Final  
  
Fantasy 7, 8 & 10, Kingdom Hearts, Trigun, The Soultaker, and even Yu Yu Hakusho.   
  
There may be a couple more animes added in the future but no more at the moment...oh,   
  
and also a couple of characters that me and my friends made up and consider them   
  
completely our cause they belong to no anime.....anyway, the show shall begin!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Final Destiny   
  
Prologue   
  
The world is ending. I can feel it in the earth, and in the water. I can feel it in the   
  
air. Much that once was, is lost...for none now live who remember it. Over the centuries,   
  
history has become legend...while legend has become myth. It speaks of humans and   
  
demons. For over a millennia ago, the reincarnation of a powerful priestess traveled back   
  
in time. There she met a half demon in which she fell in love with. Together they bore a   
  
child of godly power...such power that had never been seen before. When she returned to   
  
her time, she found that her child changed the future for now both humans and demons   
  
lived together harmony. Many centuries passed from her time and then, a millennium   
  
later, her child died leaving no known heir. Without his leadership, the world fell into   
  
chaos. A war between humans and demons broke out. It lasted for over a century before   
  
all of the worlds achievements had been destroyed. Cities were now ruins. Many of the   
  
great forests were now wastelands. The hope for a new world, a new future, lies in one   
  
boy. The one heir. For his destiny is the destiny of the world. If he cannot bring peace to   
  
the world, no one will...and it will end. For this is the time of humans and demons. This,   
  
is the time of war. 


	2. Shattered

Author's note- Ok...sorry it took me a little longer than expected to post this chapter. I had to finish planning part of the series. I'll try to post Chapter 2 much faster...probably between Friday and Sunday.....so bye! And in response to Child of the Ancients, thanks for letting me use the ideas...I won't disappoint you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1-Shattered  
  
It was a normal boring day as usual. A young 17 year old boy, with black hair and purple eyes layed on his bed. He wore a pair of denim capris and a red baggy shirt. He just sat there on his bet staring up at the hay- made ceiling.  
  
"How much longer am I going to have to live like this...", Seishin said to himself.  
  
He then sat up, rose to his feet and began walking toward the entrance to his hut. He pushed aside the cloth that blocked the doorway and walked to the hut right next to his and entered. The inside vaguely resembled a kitchen and there was a tall black haired woman wearing torn black shorts and a sleeveless white shirt.  
  
"How much longer am I grounded for mom?", he said while sitting down on a chair.  
  
"Definitely a while after what you did."  
  
"What? It wasn't that bad."  
  
His mom gave him a stern glare and Seishin backed off with a scared look on his face.  
  
"Not only did you decide to bring home a pet demon but you also let it loose and it burned down half the village.", she said as she scolded him with the spoon in her hand.  
  
"I didn't let it loose it escaped."  
  
"Yeah, right. Escaping is opening the cage door. Nice try."  
  
"Uh...well.....", Seishin said but before he could finish an old man ran inside the hut.  
  
"Hikara, Seishin, hurry! An outsider has come to the village!", the old man said.  
  
"What do you mean Shinto?", Seishin's mom, Hikara, said.  
  
"A young warrior has arrived!"  
  
"Seishin! Stay here!", Hikara said as both her and Shinto ran outside.  
  
"And who said I was actually going to stay here?", he said as he also ran out the hut.  
  
All of the villagers were gathered in the way that a pathway stood between them. Seishin crawled on his knees through the crowd and then stood up when he was in front. Walking down the pathway was a young woman, about 16 years old. She had dark brown hair, light green eyes and she wore a sleeveless white shirt that was tied right below her chest, a pair of blue jean shorts and a dark green half skirt that ended right above her knees and black knee high boots with white lace. On her back she carried a double headed sword. She walked toward the village elder, Kyto, who stood at the end of the pathway.  
  
"I have come for the Shikon No Tama, the Jewel of Four Souls.", she said to Kyto.  
  
"Well then I am sorry to disappoint you, but we will not give it to you.", Kyto said.  
  
"I have to take it so that I may protect it. Rumor in the villages not to far from here is that a powerful demon is after it. The puny defenses of your village will not protect the jewel.", she said in a 'getting pissed off' attitude.  
  
"As long as the jewel stays here, the sacred power of the shrine and it's protector will keep the jewel safe. It has resided in this village for centuries, always safe."  
  
"I will have the jewel! Now hand it over!", she said as she grabbed the collar of Kyto's shirt and lifted him off the ground.  
  
"Let him go!", Seishin said as he ran toward them, "You can't take the jewel! It belongs here! It's power has protected the inhabitants of this village for centuries! If it is taken away, demons would destroy the village!"  
  
Quicker than lightning, the warrior pulled out her sword and aimed one blade at Seishin's throat.  
  
"How dare you speak to me that way you insolent boy! I do not care for the worries or whatever happens to your village! All I care about is protecting the jewel and killing the demon! Now you shall pay for your insolence!", she said as she raised her sword to attack.  
  
"No! Stop!" Hikara said as she ran up to the warrior and fell to her knees, begging, "Please! Spare him! Spare my son! He knows not of what he speaks! I beg of you! Please! Spare him....."  
  
The warrior looked down upon Hikara with a smirk upon her face. She lowered her weapon.  
  
"If he really means that much to you, then I shall spare him. But be warned, if this happens again...next time he won't be so lucky."  
  
"Yes! Thank you! Bless your soul!", Hikara said as she stood up, ran over to Seishin and hugged him.  
  
FADEOUT-  
  
"Great, now I'm grounded for even longer.....what the hell am I supposed to do?", Seishin said as he was again, lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling but this time it was the middle of the night.  
  
He lifted the covers of his bed to the side and sat up. He was still wearing his capris but this time he was shirtless instead. You could notice that he had a long scar across his chest.  
  
"I know where to go", he said as he stood up and walked out of the hut.  
  
He quietly walked across the village till he entered the forest. He walked until he came to a lake. He saw the full moon glinting off the lake's surface. He never really knew why but the moon always made him feel different...and sometimes even stronger, especially when it was full. He walked into the lake and began swimming around. When he heard something else moving in the lake, he quietly began swimming over toward it. In the shadow of a tree he saw something moving.  
  
"Who's there?! Show yourself!", Seishin shouted.  
  
The figure quickly turned around and thanks to the moonlight, he saw that it was the warrior that came to the village. She (apparently) had been taking a bath, she was butt naked, although he could only see her from her shoulder and up.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!?!?!", she screamed as she smacked him.  
  
She used her arms to cover herself up and Seishin just ran out of the lake with a stunned look on his face.  
  
FADEOUT-a few minutes later.....  
  
Seishin just sat there on the tree branch, his back leaning on the tree trunk and both his arms and legs crossed. The warrior walked underneath the tree, fully dressed, and looked up to see Seishin sitting there.  
  
"Get your ass down here boy!", she screamed at Seishin causing him to fall off the tree.  
  
"First of all, don't scare me like that and second of all, don't call me 'boy'! I'm 17 years old!"  
  
"Well you definitely don't look it. I would of guessed that you were at the most 15 or something.", she said in a mocking voice.  
  
"I wouldn't be talking! Your shorter than me so shut up!"  
  
"How dare you disrespect me! And I'll call you boy all I want!"  
  
"How dare you disrespect me! Aren't you supposed to respect those that are older than you?"  
  
"I don't just give out respect you've got to earn it! And anyway your just 1 year older than me!"  
  
"Oh! So your sixteen! I would have never guessed!"  
  
They both gave each other a hard glare and than turned around, closed their eyes and crossed their arms.  
  
"So anyway, what's your name?", Seishin said as he opened his eyes and turned around, "Cause I have no idea what to call you."  
  
"Well...if you must know...it's Ritoki.....Ritoki Higami.", she said as she also opened her eyes and turned around, but she uncrossed her arms in addition, "What's yours...so I don't have to call you boy any more?"  
  
"My name is Seishin.....Seishin No Unmei."  
  
"Well I'm glad that we got that out of the way."  
  
"So...why do you want the jewel so badly?", Seishin said as he sat down next to the trunk of the tree.  
  
"Well...I'm a demon slayer. It's a long story so I'd better sit down.", Ritoki said as she sat next to Seishin, "I grew up in a village of demon slayers...I've been fighting for as long as I can remember. By the age of 8, I was already killing demons. But when I was 13, a whole force of demons attacked my village. It was a massacre...a nightmare. In the end I was the only one that survived. I began traveling around the world, trying to find the demon that led that force to destroy my village. Because I remember that at the top of the cliff above my village, I saw a demon of great power...that was ordering all of the others around. And as I traveled, I heard of the legend of the Shikon No Tama. 'One who controls the Shikon No Tama, will become god'.....that is the legend I have heard of. I thought that if I could control the Jewel, I could bring my friends and family back to life. And kill the demon that massacred them and all other demons. Then, on my journey here, I began hearing rumors of a powerful demon that was also after the jewel like me. So I rushed to get here first, so that I would have the power to kill that demon by the time it would get here. That's my story."  
  
"Well...you can't take the Jewel. The reason we protect it is because the Jewel protects the sacred shrine."  
  
"Yeah, I heard your village's elder mention the shrine and it's protector...so what's the deal?"  
  
"Well, according to myth, the one who brought the 2 races of demons and humans together, bonded with the Shikon No Tama and used it's power to create the shrines. The shrines exist all over the world, they purify the Earth. It was said that after the one died, with no heir, the power of the Shikon No Tama and the shrines weakened. When the world fell into the chaos that it's in right now, the shrines became unpure...and when the shrines become totally unpure, or to put it easier said, when they become evil...the whole world will end. The power of the Shikon No Tama has kept the shrines from becoming totally unpure. The thing with the Jewel, is that it is as far as I know of uncontrollable. None of the demons that have tried to control it have ever succeeded...and some of them were really powerful. It would probably take a demon with the strength to destroy the world to control it...which if a demon would control it, or in other words, unpurify it...the shrines would become totally unpure...and the world would end. The protector of the shrine, has the power to purify the shrine but only when the shrine becomes totally unpure. The protector can't be just anybody, you can't just pick someone out of the crowd. The protector is a person chosen by destiny."  
  
"Oh...now I get it. So who's the protector of the shrine?"  
  
"Well, it's Kyto, the village elder, but I'm in training to become the next."  
  
"Is that how you got that scar?"  
  
".........."  
  
"Was it bad? I mean, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."  
  
"No, it's fine. It was just really creepy what happened. They healer of the village said I should of died from the wound."  
  
"But how did it happen?"  
  
"7 years ago, the men of the village, including me, went to defend the village from a demon after the jewel. The demon carried a dagger in which it could channel it's spirit energy. It killed many of the villagers...and when it tried to kill Kyto, I pushed him out of the way. The healer said the dagger had pierced my heart. Everyone thought that the healer had made a mistake, some others praised me as a miracle. But I could tell that something abnormal had happened. After about a year everyone forgot about it and I just dissmissed it as a mistake."  
  
"Creepy...shouldn't have asked."  
  
There was a long moment of silence.  
  
"Ritoki?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why don't you just leave the jewel here?"  
  
"I can't...I have to protect it."  
  
"Then why don't you stay here?"  
  
".........."  
  
Ritoki opened her eyes in surprise...which was sorta weird. She had never really felt emotions before...yet she felt a deep warmth toward Seishin. But, before she could respond to him, they heard an explosion in the distance.  
  
"That's the village!", Seishin said as he pointed in the direction of the explosion.  
  
The both ran toward the village as fast as their legs could take them. When they both reached there, they opened their mouths in shock. The whole village was completely destroyed. Bodies littered the ground.  
  
"What...could do this?", Seishin said in horror.  
  
"I..I...d..don't know..."  
  
As they walked around...they both sensed a powerful aura hanging about in the air.  
  
"Whatever killed everyone is still here.", Seishin said.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I can smell it...it's not human."  
  
There was a moment of silence.  
  
"Watch out!", Ritoki said as she jumped in front of Seishin and reflected an energy ball with her sword.  
  
"Your right, it is still here, and now it knows we're here too."  
  
Ritoki stood before Seishin blocking all of the attacks aimed at them. Seishin looked around for survivors. He then saw his mom laying on the ground.  
  
"Mom!!!!!", Seishin said as he ran over to her body and then kneeled down and placed her on his lap.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!", Ritoki said as she blocked a barrage of energy attacks aim at Seishin and his mom.  
  
"Mom! Mom! Are you okay?!", Seishin said as he shook his mom.  
  
"S..Sei..Seishin...I'm.....I'm fine...don't worry...protect the jewel...", Hikara said as grabbed Seishin's face.  
  
"Look out!", Ritoki said as an energy ball hurtled toward Seishin and Hikara.  
  
A blinding flash of light eluminated the area. As Seishin opened his eyes, he saw his mother, kneeling in front of him. She had blocked the attack at the cost of her own life. She fell into Seishin's lap.  
  
"Mom! No!"  
  
"Seishin...u..use.....the scared sword......I..I love...you....", Hikara said as she grabbed the sword next to her, and then her body fell limp.  
  
Seishen stared in horror into her dead, empty eyes...a tear fell down his cheek as he grabbed the hilt of the sword. He pulled the sword out of the sheath and stood up with his eyes closed and his teeth gritted. As he held the bent and rusted sword in front of him, a golden glow began to surround him. It grew & grew more powerful and bigger every second.  
  
"What the hell is going on?!", Ritoki said as she crossed her arms in front of her in the shape of an X to help her stand her ground, as the force of the energy tried to push her back.  
  
A sudden barrage of energy balls sped toward Seishin, but they mearly merged with his own energy. He opened his eyes and they glowed with gold energy. Then, magiclly, the sword healed...it looked as though it were new.  
  
"TIME TO DIE!!!", Seishin said as he swung the glowing sword.  
  
The golden slash blew up the forest in which the demon was hidding. In the blast a strange shadow appeared. And then Seishin fainted.  
  
"It's the demon!", Ritoki said.  
  
The shadow flew out of the blast, toward the shrine. It landed about 10 feet away from the shrine and then began walking toward it. To it's suprise, a barrier appeared around it, it was trapped. When it looked behind it, Ritoki stood there with her arms outstretched and the shape of a triangle made with her fingers.  
  
"I'm not only a demon slayer, I'm also a priestess.", she said.  
  
"Mmmm...none the less.", it said in a deep voice as it shattered the barrier.  
  
It walked toward the shrine and blasted the spell protected box around it. There stood what seemed to be a stone dragon with a grey, oval shaped jewel on it's chest. The demon stuck it's hand into the jewel and pulled out what seemed to be an even smaller jewel, but this one was round and pure white.  
  
"Oh no! It's the Shikon No Tama!", Ritoki said.  
  
"Finally...it is now mine."  
  
"I DON'T THINK SO!!!"  
  
The demon turned around to see Seishin concious again, his sword glowing even brighter. Seishin pulled the sword back and swung it. Before the demon could dodge it, the sword incinirated his right arm, and the jewel with it. The jewel floated in mid-air, cracking into hundred of pieces. Then the jewel just dissinigrated.  
  
"You fool!", the demon said as it disappeared.  
  
Ritoki ran over to Seishin, who was on his knees breathing heavily.  
  
"Seishin! Are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah...I'm fine.", he said as he used the sword to help him stand up.  
  
All of a sudden the earth began to shake and a black glow illuminated from the jewel on the stone dragon's chest.  
  
"What's going on Seishin?"  
  
"It's the shrine, since the jewel was destroyed now nothing is standing in the way of stopping the shrines from becoming unpure."  
  
"But isn't that bad?! The world's ending! Why are you so fucking calm?!"  
  
Seishin just walked over to the shrine and placed his hand on the dragon's head. The dragon suddenly began to glow white and the jewel switched from black, to white.  
  
"I purified it. As long as at least one shrine is not totally evil, the world is safe."  
  
"So what do we do now?"  
  
"We go to purify the others."  
  
END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note- So what did you think? Good, bad.....just tell me! Please review! Oh, yeah and if your wondering how to pronounce Seishin, it's like saying 'Say-shin'.....now go and review! My policy is no reviews, no updates and the more reviews I get, the faster I update. 


	3. Master

Author's Note- The chapter might be a little confusing...but all will be explained later on. Just let me warn you, there will be alot of people that join Seishin, and I mean alot. Well please review when you're done...bye.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2- Master  
  
"What's taking so long?", Ritoki said while tapping her foot.  
  
It was about a day or two later after the whole 'demon' incident. They had spent a day burying all the bodies. Seishin was still sorta sad, but he was pulling out of the major depression of everything. He was packing up all of his stuff that was left from his half standing hut in a small duffel bag. He was again wearing his red shirt and capris, plus he had the sword tied to his back  
  
"Yeah!" I'm coming, just hold on!", he said as he ran out of the hut.  
  
"We better get going already. So, where to now?"  
  
"I know where we can go."  
  
"Oh, where would that be exactly?"  
  
"You'll see when we get there.....just follow me!", Seishin said as he ran into the woods.  
  
"Hey! Wait up!", Ritoki said as she ran after him.  
  
They walked through the dense forest at a semi-fast speed. Seishin had an easy time navigating through the thick brush, jumping tree to tree, but Ritoki on the other hand was having the hardest time in her life.  
  
"Owww!", Ritoki said as a branch hit her in the face.  
  
"Having a hard time?", Seishin said as he stared down at Ritoki from the tree branch.  
  
"What do you think?", she said in a sarcastic tone, "How much farther is this place?"  
  
"Not that far, maybe a mile or so."  
  
"WHAT?!?", she screamed, tripping at the same time.  
  
Seishin jumped down from the branch, landing right in front Ritoki who was sitting on the ground rubbing her ankle.  
  
"Are you ok?", he said.  
  
"I think I sprained my ankle."  
  
"If you want I'll carry you?"  
  
"Thanks but no thanks.", she aid as she began to stand up but she fell down again.  
  
"I think I'd better."  
  
He kneeled over and let Ritoki climb onto his back. She put her arms around his neck and he grabbed her legs.  
  
"That better?", he said.  
  
"Much."  
  
"Ok then, this may be a little ruff."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Just hold on.", he said as he jumped onto the nearest tree branch.  
  
He jumped tree to tree, and within half an hour they had reached what seemed to be a giant tree house.  
  
"Anybody home!", Seishin shouted, "Well, guess they're not here...we can to inside and rest."  
  
They walked into the tree house, it was a cozy looking place, full of wooden furniture and artifacts.  
  
"So who lives here?", Ritoki said as Seishin placed her down on a chair.  
  
"Two friends of mine."  
  
"But who are they?"  
  
"Hey, look, I'm going to search the place to see if they're here ok?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Don't worry, you'll be ok."  
  
"Yeah, I know, don't worry about me I can take care of myself."  
  
"Ok.", he said as he walked out the doorway.  
  
She sat there wondering who these 'friends' of his were. He wasn't exactly normal considering what she had seen him do so she wondered what kind of friends a person like him would have. It was almost past sunset so she lit the candle next to her with the matches that were in the draw. All of a sudden she heard noises coming from outside. With the light of the candle she saw a shadow approaching the doorway. Through the doorway, a demon walked into the room. He had long orange hair that he tied with a teal ribbon in a loose ponytail, a teal robe with white leaf designs, navy blue pants and a fox fur vest. He had pointy ears, a fox tail and fox feet. The demon turned around when he sensed Ritoki.  
  
"Who are who?", it said in a calm tone.  
  
Ritoki lunged at the demon, knocking him over. She used her sword to help her up and then aimed a blade at the demons throat. He smiled and then disappeared in a puff of smoke. She looked around the room but saw nothing. All of a sudden a stream of fire rocketed toward her, she dodged it and then punched the demon in the stomach. She pinned his body to the ground and pressed the sword against his throat.  
  
"Now you die demon!", she said as she lifted the sword up, ready to slash him.  
  
"STOP!!!", Seishin said as he ran into the room, "Don't kill my master!"  
  
"What do you mean your master?!?", she said as she froze.  
  
"Uh...well...", he said as he scratched the back of his head.  
  
She looked down at the demon, and he had a 'must have been a mistake' smile on.  
  
"Now can you please get off me?", the demon said.  
  
Ritoki, still in shock, stood up but then backed away. She then fainted onto the floor.  
  
"Uh...guess it was too much for her.", Seishin said.  
  
"Thought so.", the demon said.  
  
"When, you were fighting her, you went easy on her didn't you?"  
  
"That I did, you know I don't like to hurt humans, that I don't."  
  
FADEOUT- a few minutes later...  
  
Ritoki shook her head side to side, then her eyes snapped open. She saw that she was in a bed. 'I wonder what happened...I don't really remember', she thought to herself. She moved to covers aside and stood up. She walked to the other room where she herd voices. When she stepped into the room, she saw Seishin talking to a demon.  
  
"Who are you?!", she shouted while she aimed her sword at the demon.  
  
"Woaw.....calm down Ritoki.....try to remember what happened before and this time don't faint."  
  
Ritoki began to remember about the fight she had with the demon and that Seishin had said that the demon was his master.  
  
"Ok...I remember, now explain."  
  
"Next time please warn us before you go all ballistic."  
  
"Yeah, ok, just start explaining before I attack."  
  
"Fine, this is my master, Shippo."  
  
"I've heard of a demon named Shippo. Your the protector of these lands aren't you?"  
  
"That I am."  
  
"Ok, so what kind of master is he?"  
  
"Well, Shippo has taught me my fighting skills, he's my sensei...but I all him master."  
  
"Don't forget about me, Lord Seishin.", said a small voice.  
  
"Who the heck was that?", Ritoki said.  
  
"Down here! Down here!", the voice said again.  
  
She looked around the room but saw nothing. Suddenly she felt something pinch her neck and start sucking. She swatted her neck and when she looked at her hand she saw the flatted form of what appeared to be a small flea demon.  
  
"Ok and who is that?", she said looking at the flea demon.  
  
"Oh, that's just Myouga. And the whole biting your neck thing is just his way of saying hello.", Seishin said.  
  
"Lord Seishin, why are you here?", Myouga said while jumping onto Shippo's shoulder.  
  
"Well, you see, a demon destroyed the village and killed everybody. Even mom."  
  
"Is that why you have the sacred sword? I knew your mom wouldn't just give it to you for anything.", Shippo said.  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"So you want to stay here?", Shippo said.  
  
"Guess so.but the thing is we have to purify the sacred shrines."  
  
"And why is that Lord Seishin? The shrines can only become totally unpure if the Shikon No Tama is destroyed.", Myouga said.  
  
"Uh.well...", Seishin said as he scratched the back of his neck and looked at Ritoki.  
  
"Don't ask me, I'm not taking the blame...your the one that destroyed the Jewel.", Ritoki said.  
  
"WHAT?!?!", both Shippo and Myouga yelled in unison.  
  
"Uh.well...", Seishin said.  
  
"Why did you destroy it?!", Shippo said.  
  
"Well if I hadn't, a demon would of taken it. And besides, I don't even remember what happened that well."  
  
"You don't? You never told me that.", Ritoki said.  
  
"I didn't really think it was important.", he said, "The last thing I remember clearly is when I grabbed the sword...and after that everything gets fuzzy."  
  
"Ok...so you don't remember what happened? No wonder you weren't that freaked out about the whole thing."  
  
"Why? What happened?"  
  
"Well.....", Ritoki began to say but she was interupted by Shippo.  
  
"Ehh.....we should talk about this later.", Shippo said as he grabbed Ritoki's arm, "Please come with me for a sec."  
  
Ritoki followed Shippo outside while at the same time very confused why they couldn't talk in front of Seishin.  
  
"So...what'd ya want to talk about?", she said.  
  
"Don't say anything about what happened."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I can already guess what happened and it was definately abnormal. Seishin has never really had a normal life, considering the circumstances, so whenever something happens...I don't tell him. He deserves a normal life and I always try to give him one."  
  
"Well...ok...but he's never gonna know?"  
  
"Not if I can help it."  
  
"So we gonna leave now?"  
  
"Guess so, lets go."  
  
They both walked back into the tree house, where Seishin and Myouga were waiting impatiently.  
  
"So what took you so long?", Seishin said.  
  
He was curious to know what those two had talked about. 'Their hiding something from me.....I know it.', he thought to himself.  
  
"We're going now.", Shippo said.  
  
"Oh, we are?, Seishin said.  
  
"That we are."  
  
They all walked out of the tree house. They walked a while before the got to a lake, where they stopped.  
  
"We gonna sleep?", Seishin said.  
  
"That would be nice...I haven't slept in a week.", Ritoki said.  
  
"Guess we could.", Shippo said.  
  
They all set up camp. Seishin got the firewood, while Ritoki went to the lake to catch some fish. When both her and Seshin returned, they ate a fish feast and soon went to sleep. Meanwhile, Shippo and Myouga were talking around the campfire.  
  
"So what of the girl Lord Shippo? She knows too much."  
  
"Don't worry, I made her promise not to tell him."  
  
"You trust a slayer's word?"  
  
"I trust hers."  
  
"My Lord, the prophecy has begun...have you not noticed?"  
  
"I have, and if more of it comes to pass.....than Seishin's life will change forever."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
a/n- Sorry for the cliff hanger...didn't really know how to end it. Anyway, sorry it took me so long to post this, had an argument about being too obsessed with anime but, i'll try to post the next chapter soon. Please review!  
  
Next Chapter: Mysterious Girl, Deadly Assassin 


	4. Mysterious Girl, Deadly Assasin

Author's Note- This is probably my favorite chapter, cause now my character comes in! I'm so happy! **does a little happy dance**....well, now that I got that outta my system...here's chapter three...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3- Mysterious Girl, Deadly Assassin  
  
It was midnight, the full moon shown upon the land, as a strange shadowed figure walked toward what seemed to be a dark portal. A pair of red eyes opened in the portal and stared at the shadowed figure. The figure stepped into the moonlight. It was a strange person, neither human nor demon. He had long white hair, cold & empty blue eyes, he wore a white and black trench coat, black gloves and had what appeared to be only one black angel wing. He was painfully gripping his right shoulder, which had no arm attached and was bleeding silver blood, with his left hand.  
  
"Where is the jewel?", a voice from the portal said.  
  
"Ma.Master.the boy.he destroyed it."  
  
"Hmm, the boy is more trouble than he's worth. Next time I'll destroy him."  
  
"What.of me...then? I.have failed you."  
  
"You may have failed me, but you are still of some use. You will be of great help to me in the future."  
  
"Thank you.Master."  
  
"In the meanwhile, let's fix that little problem.", the voice said as the portal began to glow black.  
  
The darkness spread from the portal to cover the strange creature's shoulder. As the darkness faded away, a bare arm with claws was in it's place.  
  
"That should suit you nicely, am I right, Sephiroth?", the voice from the portal said.  
  
"Yes Master.it is perfect.", Sephiroth said as he flexed his new arm.  
  
"I will let you rest for a while, to regain your energy.meanwhile I will send Nato."  
  
All of a sudden a demon faded into reality from the shadows, he wore a black ninja suit, which covered everything except for his eyes, which were steel grey and had a slit instead if a pupil.  
  
"Now go Nato, my assassin, destroy them!", the voice said as the portal disappeared.  
  
FADEOUT- later on.  
  
It was morning. Seishin, Ritoki and Shippo were all walking toward the pillar of smoke the came from the village.  
  
"Mmmm.....smells like their baking bread.", Seishin said.  
  
"What's with the smelling thing all the time?", Ritoki said.  
  
"Don't ask me, I can just smell things more specificly than others...wait, hold on, I can hear....", Seishin said as he stopped walking but was then cut off by Ritoki.  
  
"So now your going to start with the hearing!"  
  
"Shut up!", he screamed startling Ritoki, "I can hear screams from the village! And a slight smell of blood, come on!  
  
Seishin ran as fast as he could with Ritoki and Shippo following. They soon reached the village to see some of the villagers unconcious & wounded and many even dead, all lying in the streets.  
  
"Wha...what could do this?", Seishin said.  
  
"I've never even seen stuff this bad.", Ritoki said.  
  
"Well, I have. It's the work of a demon.", Shippo said.  
  
"No shit Sherlock.", Ritoki said.  
  
"I smell demon in the air.", Seishin said.  
  
"Again, I will say it, no shit Sherlock!"  
  
"There's more than one stupid!"  
  
"Oh, ok, and don't call me stupid!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Look!", Shippo said as he pointed into the nearby bushes at a shadow.  
  
Noticing that it had been seen, the shadowed figure ran into the woods.  
  
"After it!"  
  
They ran after the demon for about half an hour before they lost it.  
  
"Where the hell did it go?!", Seishin said in a frustrated tone of voice.  
  
They walked around quietly, and all of a sudden they herd a rustling sound in a bush. They all tore open the bush but it was just a squirrel. Then, unexpectedly, 3 energy blades parallel to each other rushed toward them. They all easily dodged them and then Shippo shot out a fire blast from his hand. It ripped through the trees and then the demon narrowly dodged it. The demon landed on it's knees as it grabbed it's left shoulder, which had a slight burn. They all rushed up toward the demon and Ritoki aimed her sword at it. Then the demon looked up. It was.....a girl. She had long light brown hair with blond highlights that was in a loose braid, spiky bangs which were all over the place, she wore a tan sleeveless army shirt, with metal shoulder pads, dark pale green army shorts, tall black leather boots that went higher than her knees, black gloves that ended above her elbow that had the fingers cut out, four pairs of spiked bracelets, two on each wrist. She had four black triangular tattoos, two on each side, on her face and a diagonal scar on the right side of her face. She had a small black belt as a choker, and two more belts, one black and the other brown, that she wore on her waist. Plus she had yellow slitted eyes and pointy ears. She looked up at the three with an emotionless expression.  
  
"Should we kill her?", Ritoki said.  
  
"I...I don't think so.", Seishin said.  
  
"Why not?!?!"  
  
"I don't think she did it. It's too obvious."  
  
"I think she did it."  
  
"I agree with Ritoki, that I do.", Shippo said.  
  
"Well I don't."  
  
Seishin looked at the demon. He stared into her empty, emotionless eyes. He suddenly felt an emotion in his soul. He didn't know how he knew, he just did, he was feeling her emotions...the ones deep inside her. 'How...how can someone feel so much pain...not even I can handle it. Wait, I feel, a deep sorrow...who is she?', he thought to himself, 'She isn't normal...not even by demon standards.'  
  
"Who are you?", Seishin said.  
  
When she didn't respond, Ritoki kicked the demon hard in the ribs, knocking her over.  
  
"He asked you a question filth!", she screamed.  
  
The demon just sat back up and again cluched her shoulder. Ritoki just looked at the demon, getting even more pissed.  
  
"Why I otta!!", Ritoki said as she clutched her fist.  
  
"Calm down.", Seishin said.  
  
"Why should I?! We should've killed her already!"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"I don't care what you think!"  
  
"And I don't care what you think."  
  
"Ok, that's it, she dies now!", Ritoki said as she swung the sword vertically down a then demon.  
  
A second later, both Shippo and Seishin stared in surprise, as so did Ritoki but she was also in shock. The demon had grabbed the sword with her right hand. The deep red blood trickled down the sword. Then quicker than the eye could see, the demon stood up and grabbed Ritoki's throat with her still bleeding right hand. She lifted her off the ground and squeezed harder and harder, blocking off Ritoki's air supply.  
  
"That was for before.", the demon said in a low voice.  
  
Ritoki dropped her sword and tried to free herself from the demon's grip. She struggled harder and harder, each time becoming even weaker.  
  
"Let her go!" Seishin said.  
  
The demon let go of her throat, dropping her on the ground. Ritoki gasped for air, breathing heavily. Then the demon ran away. Shippo tried to run after her, but Seishin stuck out his arm and held him back.  
  
"Let her go.", Seishin said.  
  
"Why?", Shippo said.  
  
"I really don't know."  
  
"NOW DO YOU SEE WHY I WANTED TO KILL HER?!?!?!", Ritoki shouted.  
  
"Just let it go Ritoki, we'll see her later."  
  
"How the hell do you know?!"  
  
"Just trust me. We will."  
  
FADEOUT-  
  
She ran faster than the wind. The trees passed bye and bye, but they were merely blurs. She wondered why that boy had let her go, and why she didn't kill that bitchy, big-mouthed, demon slayer brat. When he had looked into her eyes, she felt a warmth coming from him, and a feeling as if when he stared at her...he could see into her soul. But none of those beings mattered to her...she didn't know why she was even thinking about them. They were nothings to her, she didn't care if they lived or died. But the next time they would interfere with her life, she would annialate them.  
  
FADEOUT-  
  
Seishin, Ritoki and Shippo were all cleaning up the remains of the village. They had already finished burying the bodies, so now they were just clearing up what remained of the huts.  
  
"That's the last of it.", Seishin said as he finished piling up the last wood pile.  
  
"So what now?", Ritoki said.  
  
"I guess we go after the demon that killed everyone."  
  
"That we shall.", Shippo said.  
  
"Ok...so we go to kill that damn demon from before...at least I get to kill that bitch."  
  
"It wasn't her Ritoki...I told you that before."  
  
"How can you be so blind! We caught her red handed and you let her go!"  
  
"She wasn't the one who did it."  
  
"Yes she was! It's so obvious but your just being a dumbass!"  
  
"I don't believe we should kill her, that I don't.", Shippo said.  
  
" I don't think we should kill her either. Lets just see what happens, okay Ritoki?"  
  
"Fine! But I'm not making any promises."  
  
All of a sudden, something rushed past Ritoki at the speed of light. As it stopped and knelt, a cut appeared on Ritoki's cheek. The red blood trickled down her cheek. She stood there in shock, and touched her cheek and then stared at the blood.  
  
"Weaklings.", the demon in the black ninja suit said.  
  
"You fucking bastard!", Seishin said as he unseathed his sword and swung it at the demon.  
  
The demon easily dodged it, and in the process of swingging, Seishin fell face-first forward. Seishin used the sword to help him up.  
  
"You'll pay for that!"  
  
"Hmm. Weakling. You don't even know how to use a sword."  
  
"Uhh...well....."  
  
"Don't tell me you don't know how to use a sword!", Ritoki shouted.  
  
"Well...I never got to learn that yet....."  
  
"You idiot!"  
  
"I will take care of this, that I shall.", Shippo said as he ran toward the demon and shot a stream of fire at him.  
  
"Hmm...pointless.", the ninja demon said as he stood there and the the flame ungulfed him.  
  
All of a sudden, the ninja demon appeared behind Shippo and dug a ninja star deep into his back. Shippo toppled over in pain. He raised his hand to release another stream of fire, but, nothing happened.  
  
"Don't even try. The star buried in your back is enpowered with an anti- youki (*a/n-for all you clueless people out there, youki is demon energy*) ninja spell."  
  
"You'll surely pay for that.", Shippo said as Seishin helped him up and gave him aid in standing.  
  
"Well...since at this point most of us are useless...run for it!", Seishin said as they all ran into the woods.  
  
"Hmm. Pathetic.", the ninja demon said as he disappeared and followed after them.  
  
Seishin, Ritoki and Shippo ran through the woods as fast as they could, but it was no use. The ninja demon was easily catching up to them.  
  
"Why don't we just stand and fight? If we keep going like this, we're sitting ducks! I can still defeat this guy!", Ritoki said.  
  
"No! You can't take him alone! He's too fast for you!"  
  
"Well, it's our only chance!"  
  
All of a sudden they stopped...they were all trapped. They had run into a dead end. The only escape was a huge cave, which pretty much was the dead end.  
  
"Now what are we supposed to do?!", Ritoki said.  
  
"I have no clue! We're trapped!", Seishin said.  
  
"Our only option is to stand and fight!", Ritoki said.  
  
"That it is.", Shippo said, "I will not stand bye and die."  
  
"How ironic."  
  
They all turned around to see the ninja demon standing in the cave entrance smiling...plus clapping.  
  
"I honor thee...for thy futile efforts."  
  
"Will you just fucking shut up already?"  
  
"Hmm...it makes no difference. Yee shall die anyway."  
  
"Just shut up!", Seishin said as he tried to punch the ninja demon.  
  
Then the demon dissappeared. While Seishin looked around to find him, the demon jumped down from the tree and when he landed him kicked Seishin in the stomach, sending him flying into a tree that with the force cracked in half. Then, all of a sudden, the ninja demon's eyes went wide. He then turned around and threw a dagger at the cave. As everyone looked at the cave, they saw the female demon from before standing there. She looked completely healed from her wounds from before, except for the fact that when she blocked the dagger from hitting her face, she blocked it with her right hand which now had a dagger sticking right through it. With her left hand she pulled the dagger out, the blood dripping heavily on the ground. All of a sudden she ran at the ninja demon and as she pulled her hand back to punch him, three metal claws slid out of her fist...all three soaked in blood. The ninja demon tried to dodge her attack, but as she thrust her fist the three blades peirced the left side of his chest and sent him flyng. The demon quickly recovered from the shock of being hit and stood up staring at the strange girl. She lifted the hand with the three claws to her face, and licked the blood off one of the blades.  
  
"You are strong.....there is great power in your blood.....but your evil ruins it.....the taste is grotesque.", she said staring at him.  
  
"Who is yee? I must know the name thy rival."  
  
"What is yours?"  
  
"Nato, the assasin."  
  
They both just stood there silent staring at each other. Seishin shakily stood up and walked over to Ritoki.  
  
"Talk about weird people. And I thought you were abnormal.", Ritoki said.  
  
"This is no time for chit-chat, we're in the middle of a battle, concentrate!", Seishin said.  
  
"God...since when are you so serious?"  
  
"I'm always serious when it comes to battle."  
  
All of a sudden, Nato sent a barrage of ninja stars at the girl, but another trio of claws sprouted from her other hand and blocked the attack. She then ran at Nato at full speed, basiclly a blur, and kicked him in the stomach, then twisted around and did a double kick-spin and then finally slashed him in the face with her claws. He then counter attacked by throwing a small bomb in her face. The blast sent her flyng back and she hit the ground hard, but she recovered from the shock of the blast too late for by the time she looked up, Nato was above her about to cut her in half with a katana. In a flash, the scene went from shocking to horrifying. Seishin had apparently jumped in the way, which caused the sword to go straight throught his stomach. Nato pulled the sword out, and Seishin fell to the ground. Everyone, except Nato, even the emotionless demon girl, stared in shock.  
  
"What a pathetic boy. Sacrificing thy self for another is an idiodic action. Thou are such a fool."  
  
"Aahhhhhhhh!", the demon said as she quickly stood up and thrust her claws into his throat and then easily decapitated him.  
  
She then just began to walk away with the same emotionless expression as before. Then Ritoki ran up to her and smacked her. She stared in shock and rubbed the side of her face that had been slapped.  
  
"How can you just leave him there?! He sacrificed himself to save you!"  
  
"It's not my fault he did that."  
  
"Well he did so you owe him your life!"  
  
"No...Ritoki....I'm just fine.....I just...need some.....some time to heal."  
  
Ritoki turned around to see Seishin leaning against a tree, grasping the tremendous wound.  
  
"Your alive?", Ritoki said.  
  
All of a sudden she ran toward Seishin and hugged him tight.  
  
"HEY! WATCH IT!", Seishin said.  
  
"Oh! Sorry!"  
  
"I am still injured here!"  
  
"I said I'm sorry!"  
  
"Stop fighting you two.", Shippo said.  
  
There was then a moment of silence, then the demon began to walk away.  
  
"Why don't you stay?", Seishin said to her.  
  
The demon turned around and stared at Seishin...unsure about what he meant.  
  
"You know, travel with us?"  
  
"It wouldn't be right."  
  
"It would be fine...besides, you owe me."  
  
"Fine. I never leave a dept unpaid."  
  
"So what is your name?"  
  
"Ahkra."  
  
"Ok. So lets go Ahkra. Oh, and if you want we'll help you heal that wound.", he said looking at her hand.  
  
"I'm fine.", she said as the wound on her hand began to instantly heal, "Took it long enough."  
  
"What the hell was that?"  
  
"I can self heal."  
  
"What?! You mean I almost died for nothing!"  
  
"That why your an idiot."  
  
FADEOUT-  
  
"Hey hurry up Ritoki!", Seishin shouted.  
  
Seishin, Shippo and Ahkra were waiting for Ritoki at the bottom of a hill. Seishin was shirtless with his stomach bandaged up. Ritoki ran down the hill as fast as she could.  
  
"Don't hurry me! I was purifying the demon's remains so that he can't come back as a zombie or something."  
  
"Well, let's go."  
  
'The journey continues...and now we have another who has joined us. I wonder how many more shall come to journey with us.....well, we'll find out soon enough.', Seishin thought to himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N- that's it...next time i'll post the so-called beginning and ending themes that I believe fit the story....I'm so happy! My birthday was yesterday and my party's in two days! YAY! Well...anyway...bye.  
  
Next Chapter- Strange Trickster and the Transformation of the Sword 


	5. Author's Note IMPORTANT!

Author's Note-  
  
Hey people...it's me. And I am here to say, I am stuck on a writers block. For this I will need you to bare with me while I get unstuck. I would ask for your help, but I'm already halfway through the chapter. And to get your help I would need to tell you what's happened in the chapter so far, but I don't want to spoil it. I will tell you, it will be worth the wait. Big hint, Inu will be there. And a whole bunch of issues will become clear.  
  
There is one thing you guys can help me with though. Last chappie I promised you guys a beginning and ending theme song. I already have a beginning them, so all I need is an ending theme. So far, these are the possibilities: (1)- Hello by Evanesence (2)- Runaway by Linkin Park (3)- Fukai Mori in English from Inuyasha (4)- Yubiwa from Escaflowne (5)- A Stray Child from .hack//SIGN & (6)- Fake Wings from .hack//SIGN.......that's all I have now. When you review this, tell me which one you like the best and if you have another suggestion go ahead and tell me. The kind of songs I want are rock (not punk rock like Good Charlotte, rock like Linkin Park, Evanesence, Sum 41, Nirvana and so forth) or something from anime. I prefer the anime songs to be slow and soft. So please tell me.  
  
Also, while I try to get past my writers block, read my other stories please. I need reviews badly. I have a Final Fantasy 10 story. It's called 'Love of an Angel'. Here's the summary: 'It's been nearly a year since the defeat of Sin and Yuna still can't forget about Tidus, but what if he were to return...as an angel? (pairings-*Tidus/Yuna* *Lulu/Wakka* *Rikku/??????*)'. I have a Yu Yu Hakusho story, it is called 'The Rei-kai Tantei in America'. The summary is: The Urameshi Gang learns of a new case...that takes them to America! *Yusuke/Keiko* *Kuwabara/Yukina* *Kurama/Shizuru* *Hiei/OC* *OC/OC* *OC/OC*'. Next story is a Harry Potter story. Summary is: '(Harry Potter/Hulk crossover) After Sirius's death and the beginning of the summer with the Dursleys...an accident changes Harry's life forever. Can Harry and Hermione's love survive this curse? (Pairings- *Harry/Hermione* *Ron/Luna*). Well, those are my stories. Please see if you can go read them. Thankz...bye for now! 


	6. Strange Trickster and the Transformation...

Author's Note- Sorry it took so long to update, but I have finally got past my writer's block! Ok, from now on it may take a while for me to update. #1- I'll be at school most of the day. #2- I am working on 5 other stories besides this one. And #3- I will be doing revisions soon. As far as the so-called theme songs for the story, this one is by Linkin Park and it's really good. Well, anyway, here is the beginning theme:  
  
CRAWLING  
  
Crawling in my skin,  
  
these wounds they will heal,   
  
fear is how I fall,   
  
confusing what is real  
  
There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface,  
  
consuming, confusing,  
  
this lack of self-control I fear is never ending,  
  
controlling, I can't seem...  
  
To find myself again,  
  
my walls are closing in,  
  
(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced   
  
that there's too much pressure to take)  
  
I've felt this way before,  
  
so insecure  
  
Crawling in my skin,  
  
these wounds they will heal,   
  
fear is how I fall,   
  
confusing what is real  
  
Discomfort endlessly has pulled itself upon me,  
  
distracting, reacting,  
  
against my will I stand beside my own reflection,  
  
it's haunting, how I can't seem...  
  
To find myself again,  
  
my walls are closing in,  
  
(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced   
  
that there's too much pressure to take)  
  
I've felt this way before,  
  
so insecure  
  
Crawling in my skin,  
  
these wounds they will heal,   
  
fear is how I fall,   
  
confusing what is real  
  
********************  
  
Chapter 4- Strange Trickster and the Transformation of the Sword  
  
It was nightfall and they were all sitting around the campfire. It had already been a week since their meeting Ahkra. The scenery had changed alot. Instead of village after village, like it had been before, for the last five days it had been nothing but forest.  
  
"I getting tired of this! We haven't seen a village in five days! I'm fucking starving to death!", Seishin said.  
  
"Calm down Seishin, we're bound to find a village soon.", Ritoki said.   
  
  
  
"That we will.", Shippo said.  
  
"We won't.", Ahkra said.  
  
"What do mean, we won't?", Seishin said.  
  
"This is the Forbidden Forest.", Ahkra said.  
  
"WHAT?!?!", both Shippo and Ritoki yelled in unison.  
  
"What's wrong? What's the forbidden forest?", Seishin said.  
  
"Are you some kind of idiot or something?! The Forbidden Forest is cursed! All who come here die!", Ritoki said.  
  
"WHAT?!", Seishin yelled.  
  
"Not all.", Ahkra said.  
  
"What do you mean, not all?!"  
  
"Not all who come here die. Only the weak. Besides, these are my lands. I am the only one that dares to stay here, so I protect them."  
  
"So what were you doing at that village that we found you at?"  
  
"I came for food."  
  
"What kind food? There seems to be plenty of those frickin' small berries here."  
  
"I don't eat that stupid food. I usually don't eat for a month. Then I go to a village and kill a human to feed on."  
  
"WHAT?!", both Seishin and Ritoki yelled.  
  
"So you did kill those people! You bitch!", Ritoki said.  
  
"I didn't kill anybody. By the time I arrived at the village, everyone was dead. I was going to feed off some of their remains, so I wouldn't die from hunger, but then you guys showed up."  
  
"So how come you don't seem as hungry as everyone else?"  
  
"I am hungry. But I keep it under control. If I didn't that slayer brat would be dinner already."  
  
"You are so lucky there are people here willing to protect you.", Ritoki said in a getting-pissed-off attitude.  
  
"So is there any village near here?", Seishin said.  
  
  
  
"None. The closest was the one we passed five days ago. The one on the other side of the forest is about seven days away if we keep at this pace."  
  
"Awww man! So what can we eat?"  
  
"There's a sacred temple not to far from here. Surrounding the temple are trees of many fruit. Besides that there's a lake in the middle of the forest."  
  
"I say we take the temple."  
  
"Me too.", Ritoki said.  
  
"We cannot go to the temple, at whatever cost.", Shippo said with a look of deep seriousness that he had never shown before.  
  
"Why not?", Seishin said.  
  
"We cannot. That is all I will say.", Shippo said.  
  
"Awww! Come on! It's the closest thing and we out number you two to one!", Seishin said.  
  
"There is no danger there.", Ahkra said.  
  
"Yeah! And even if there was some, you taught me how to at least basically use a sword. There's nothing to worry."  
  
"I will go only to protect you.", Shippo said.  
  
"Well, now that that's settled, lets go!"  
  
"Uhh, Seishin?", Ritoki said.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"It's the middle of the night.", Ritoki said.  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
"Lets at least get some sleep."  
  
"Ok.", Seishin said as he and Ritoki stood up, grabbed their blankets, and layed down to go to sleep.  
  
"Aren't you going to sleep Miss Ahkra?", Shippo said.  
  
"Yeah...guess so.", she said as jumped onto a tree branch.  
  
"What are you doing up there?"  
  
"Never sleep on the ground. You are more open to an attack."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Ahkra layed against the base of the tree and went to sleep. Shippo just stared into the fire. He hated this forest. There were so many bad memories here. 'This is where they died. My friends...they met their fate here in this place. This is where I made my vow to never kill again...after the final battle.', Shippo thought to himself. Flashes of the final battle appeared in his mind. A white-haired, dog-eared boy...fighting a powerful black haired demon with a spider scar on his back. It was the final battle...between the great dog hanyou Inuyasha and the evil hanyou bent on controlling the Shikon No Tama, Naraku. In the end, they both died. But Inuyasha left a son behind.....'Yes...it was he who started all of this. Inuyasha's son, the son of a great dog hanyou and one of the most powerful priestesses in the world. He is the reason I still live, the reason why I am immortal. His task to me was to watch over and train his descendants...but how can I keep the secret from him? He cannot know of his demon blood...at any cost...but his power grows daily. It was hard enough keeping it before, that it was...but with the recent increases in his power...it is becoming impossible.', Shippo thought to himself as he stared at Seishin, 'Seishin No Unmei...the son of the One. The one destined to rule the world...to save it.'  
  
FADEOUT- morning...  
  
It was a strangely quiet journey through the woods the next morning. Neither said a word to each other. Seishin and Ritoki weren't talking to each other because of a little incident that happened in the middle of the night...which was Ritoki waking up to find Seishin right next to her with his arm over her...the incident ended with Ritoki giving Seishin a beating. Shippo was still concentrating on his thoughts and Ahkra never talked unless there was a need to. Suddenly there was rustling in the bushes. They all stood on guard. Something jumped out of the bushes and grabbed Seishin's sword and began running through the woods.  
  
"HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!", Seishin yelled as he ran after the culprit.  
  
  
  
He could see that it was a girl that wore a red jumpsuit with gold lining and a beige puffy hat with blue, red and yellow stripes (a/n- I know the outfit seems fucked up and it is...but this is my friend's character and she said that if I didn't put it this way she'd start black mailing me). She had short brown hair in a pony-tail and carried a weird wooden staff that looked like a deli roll on top. He caught up to her and jumped on top of her knocking her down. He saw that she was a young girl, about 11 or 12 years old.   
  
"Your no fun!", she said in an innocent voice as she jumped up and again began running.  
  
"Get back here you little brat! That sword is mine!", he said as began to again run after her.  
  
"You'll have ta catch me!", she said as quickly mounted the staff as a witch would a broom and began to take off.  
  
Seishin ran as fast as he could and quickly grabbed the end of the staff and clung on for dear life as it rose into the air. He tried to swing himself onto it but nearly fell off in the process. It rose higher and higher and when Seishin looked down he freaked. They were so high that the trees looked like ants.   
  
"YAY!", the strange girl said as the staff began to point down.  
  
They began to rocket straight down and Seishin again held on for dear life. At the last second before they hit the ground, they swerved upward. Seishin began to wiggle back and forth, trying to knock both of them off. They spun out of control and ended up crashing into a tree.  
  
"Awww fuck! That hurt you stupid brat!", Seishin said as he pinned her to the ground and grabbed the sword.  
  
"Are you all right Seishin?!", Ritoki said as she and Shippo came running up to him.  
  
"Yeah, pretty much ok...can you bind her Ritoki?"  
  
"Yeah. Sure.", she said as she cast a binding spell on the girl.  
  
"Who are you?!", Seishin yelled at the girl.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?", she said in a playful voice.  
  
"C'mon you brat! Tell us your name.", Ritoki said.  
  
"My name's Akutoushi! What's yours?", Akutoushi said.  
  
"Uhhh! You are so annoying!", Seishin said.  
  
"I know.", she said while giving him a smile.   
  
"Uhh...where's Ahkra?", Seishin said relizing that she wasn't there.  
  
"We lost her, that we did."  
  
"I'm here.", Ahkra said as she walked up to them.  
  
"What took you so long?!", Ritoki said.  
  
"I didn't feel like running. Besides, I knew that girl was only playing around."  
  
"How?"  
  
"There's been an intruder in my forest for sometime. She's a trickster who's been staying here. Oh, and she's getting away.", she said pointed at the girl who was now running away.  
  
They all ran after her through the woods but ended up loosing her as she entered an old, ruined, temple.   
  
"Was this the place you were telling us about Ahkra?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well then, I guess we go inside."  
  
"No.", Shippo said.  
  
"Uhh! Not this again!"  
  
"I refuse to go inside, that I do."  
  
"Fine! Then you stay out here and we go inside! Come on guys.", Seishin said as he, Ritoki and Ahkra entered the temple.  
  
It was pitch black inside so Ritoki lit a torch. The ancient walls of the temple had many carvings that seemed mysteriously familiar to Seishin. Skeletons of both humans and demons littered the floor.  
  
"Uhh, this place is disgusting!", Ritoki said as the entered the main room.  
  
The room was huge, engraved with thousands of carvings. In the center stood was seemed to be two stone coffins.  
  
"Wonder who those belong to.", Ritoki said.  
  
"Inuyasha.", Seishin said with a blank look in his eyes.  
  
"What? Who's Inuyasha?", she said as she approached him.  
  
"Stay back.", Ahkra said as she held Ritoki back, "Something's not right."  
  
"What the...", Ritoki said as one of the coffins began to glow.  
  
The glowing coffin exploded, engulfing the room in a cloud of dust. Seishin just stood there in the middle of the chaos. He seemed to be in some kind of trance. When the dust cleared, a ghost could be seen where the coffin had been. It had long wavy black hair and red eyes. It appeared as a shirtless man with a spider scar on his back. He smiled when he saw Seishin standing there.  
  
"So you are his descendant, I can smell it in your blood.", the strange ghost said, but Seishin just stood there staring off into space with the same blank expression, "But you cannot hear me now, can you? Your spirit resonates with the other here. I know of your plot, Inuyasha. Come out and fight me!"  
  
All of a sudden Seishin's eyes changed from the blank purple color to yellow, plus instead of a pupil there was now a slit.  
  
"Naraku, how the hell are you still in this world?", said the voice of another speaking through Seishin.  
  
"I promised myself just before I died that as long as any being of your blood was alive, I would not rest. Now I will kill him so that my soul may forever rest in peace."  
  
"Feh, I wouldn't be talkin' Naraku. Knowing you, you probably still have a descendant out there and you don't see me complaining!"  
  
"Does it seem like I care Inuyasha?"  
  
"OKAY!!!!! Tell me what the hell is going on here!?!?", Ritoki shouted.  
  
"Who are you wench?", the Seishin/Inuyasha person said.  
  
"Who the hell are you calling wench!?!?", Ritoki said as Shippo ran into the room.  
  
"Naraku?! What are you doing here?!", Shippo shouted.  
  
"Shippo? Is that you?", Seishin/Inuyasha said.  
  
"Inuyasha? What is going on here?!", Shippo said.  
  
"Naraku here wants to kill this boy, cause he's my descendant!"  
  
"What the hell are you guys talking about?!", Ritoki shouted.  
  
"You grow on my nerves child. Time to eliminate you.", Naraku said.  
  
The ghostly pale Naraku flew at Ritoki but only passed right through her. Ahkra unsheathed her claws just in case.  
  
"Hmmm, I still cannot tamper with reality. But that doesn't mean I won't try.", Naraku said as he snapped his fingers.  
  
Out of the shadows of the tomb, the young trickster Akutoushi walked as if also in a trance like Seishin to the center of the room.  
  
"Inuyasha, behold, my descendant.", Naraku said as his spirit faded into her body.  
  
Akutoushi raised her staff and pointed it at Seishin sending a blast of energy at him. He dodged it with an unknown speed that Ritoki had never known possible. Ahkra lunged at the girl trying to slash her with her claws but she flew into the air with her staff. Seishin pulled his sword from it's sheath. And held it in front of him.   
  
"Naraku! Come and get me if ya want!"  
  
"Fine by me, Inuyasha.", Naraku's deep voice said through the young girl's mouth as she ran at him.  
  
"TETSUSAIGA!!!", Seishin yelled as his sword grew larger and fur grew around the hilt.  
  
Seishin used the sword to block Akutoushi's attack. She lunged at him again and knocked him of his feet. As she was about blast him, Ritoki slashed the girl on the cheek with her sword. Akutoushi quickly turned around and pointed her staff at Ritoki, sending her flying across the room. Seishin jumped back up and pulled the sword back as it began to glow gold. Swirling winds appeared around him and Akutoushi. When he sensed that the two winds had collided, he swung the sword. A huge blast of golden energy ripped across the ground and engulfed Akutoushi. As she screamed in pain, the ghost of Naraku floated out of her body screaming in pain as well.   
  
"This, is not the end Inuyasha.", Naraku said as he disappeared.   
  
As Seishin stared at the unconscious form of Akutoushi, his eye color changed back to his normal color of purple. He began to look around room in confusion.  
  
"Uhhhh, what just happened?", he said.  
  
Everyone just gave him a shocked look. He looked at the sword in his hand and saw this new transformation.  
  
"What just happened guys? I'm lost here."  
  
"You...you just.......", Ritoki said.  
  
"You were possessed Seishin.", Ahkra said.  
  
"Wha?", Seishin said, "The last thing I remember is walking into this room and that's it."  
  
"This guy named Inuyasha possessed you, and said that you were his descendant. He seemed like a really good warrior."  
  
"Inuyasha? Never heard of him."  
  
"Let's just go.", Shippo said.  
  
"What about her?", Seishin said as he pointed at Akutoushi."  
  
"She alive.", Ritoki said as she checked for a pulse, "I'll carry her."  
  
After Ritoki slung her body over her shoulder, they all left the temple.  
  
FADEOUT- two days later...  
  
"Lalala lalalala lalala lalalala.", Akutoushi sang as skipped down the forest path with the rest of the gang.  
  
"SHUT UP ALREADY!!!!!!", Seishin yelled.  
  
"Why should I? Lalala lalalala lalala.....", she said.  
  
"Why is she following us?", Ritoki said.  
  
"I don't know! I never asked her to come!", Seishin said.  
  
"Lalala lalalala lalala lalalala....."  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!!!", both Seishin and Ritoki yelled.  
  
"Hmm, stupid humans.", Ahkra said.  
  
********************  
  
Well, that's all for chapter four. Well, I would like to give thanks to pruningshears & Hiraikotsu Slinger for reviewing the last chapter. And to clear things up, Seishin is Inu's grandson. Alot of the people in this story will be the descendants of the people in Inuyasha. Oh and here's the ending theme. This one is from a brand new anime called RahXephon...you should see it cause it's really good. Well, anyway, here it is:  
  
  
  
HEMISHPERE  
  
Sore demo,  
  
Ittai kono boku ni,  
  
Nani ga dekiru tte iunda,  
  
Kyuukutsu na,   
  
Hakoniwa no genjitsu o,   
  
Kaero tame ni,  
  
Nani ga dekiru no,   
  
Jensei no hanbun mo boku wa  
  
mada ikitenai,  
  
Sakaratte dakiatte,   
  
Muishiki ni kizamarete  
  
yuku keiken no tattoo,  
  
Gakeppuchi ni tatasareta toki,   
  
Kunan ga boku no ude o tsukami  
  
Jibun jishin no arika ga  
  
hajimete mietanda,   
  
Motto hiroi field e motto  
  
fukai ohki na dokoka e,  
  
Yosou mo tsukanai sekai e   
  
mukatte yuku dake,  
  
Boku wa boku no koto ga shiritai...  
  
Even so,  
  
Just what in the word,   
  
Can someone like me do,  
  
The reality,  
  
Within the cramped miniature garden,   
  
To change it,  
  
What can I do,  
  
I still haven't even lived out  
  
half of my life,   
  
Rebelling and embracing each other,  
  
Tattoos of experience are chiseled in  
  
without me relizing it,  
  
When I am forced to stand  
  
at the edge of a cliff,   
  
Adversity grabs me by the arm,  
  
And I saw where I belonged  
  
for the very first time,   
  
To an even vaster field, to some   
  
place even deeper and bigger,  
  
I just defiantly face the utterly  
  
unpredictable world,   
  
I want to know about myself... 


End file.
